what if katniss everdeen killed president snow instead of alma coin ?
by brokebad4048
Summary: an alternate ending for the hunger games: mockingjay.


Alma Coin was a woman who knew how to get what she wanted. And she knew that Katniss stood in the way of what she wanted. So she killed Primrose Everdeen, Katniss's little sister making it appear as if president snow had killed Prim. After the attack on the capital, Katniss visited president snow now being held as a prisoner in district 13 who told her that he had nothing to do with Prim's death. The next day Katniss was to execute President Snow and she went to bed that night thinking about what President Snow had told her about Prim's death. She started to believe what he had said about the newly elected President of Panem, Alma Coin, but then she remembered what Snow had done to the people of Panem, while he was president; he threatened Katniss, killed Haymitch`s family, and poisoned many others. And so the next morning she killed President Snow and a year later, the first of a new type of hunger games now featuring only children from the capital began. That year 24 kids from the capital went to the new arena located in the ruins of district 12. That year 24 kids entered into the hunger games games and only 1 kid came out a girl, President Snows granddaughter, but when she reached the capital, she found out her family had been murdered, and in a deep depression she jumped off of the building that was originally the tributes training center which now was just a normal building and no longer required a force field. 12 years after that, and 9 months after the 13th annual hunger games with capital children ended just as the last 12 had with either the victor killing themselves or them being killed in an "accident". Katniss now married to Peeta lived in a huge house in district 13, she had 2 boys and 2 daughters, triplets and the youngest daughter was 8. The boys names were Cinna and Haymitch and her daughters were Primrose and Rue. Rue was the youngest in the family and already knew exactly what the hunger games were. And she had already had her own opinions about it. She thought President Coin was no better than President Snow, who she had learned about in the history books at school. It was Rue who unknowingly convinced Katniss to try and assassinate President Coin. Coin who had always known Katniss would originally revolt had planned for such an attack so when Katniss attempted to assassinate Coin during a public speech, unbeknownst to Katniss an invisible force field had been placed around the president, so when Katniss fired an arrow at the presidents head the arrow hit the force field instantly destroying Katniss`s arrow and alerting Coin and the rest of Panem to Katniss`s betrayal. Peeta was then scheduled to be executed by Gale who know worked as Coins head peacekeeper the very next day. During the execution Gale who still loved Katniss fired at Coin instead but the shot was intercepted by Coins son, also a peacekeeper, who sacrificed himself to save his mother. Coin in a fit of rage grabbed her sons gun off his body and fired on Gale killing him. Then Coin personally executed Gale`s sister and then she had Rue kidnapped and thrown into the 14th hunger games starting Panem's third revolution because of Rue being younger than the age guide lines permitted. Katniss then sent Peeta and the kids to go into the forest to hide and then Katniss grabbed her bows andthen she began fighting her way threw district 13 being aided by the citizens revolting against Coin. Katniss eventually reached Coin`s home, where she planned to kill Coin. But then Katniss was stabbed in the back by Coin who had snuck up on her. Then she was about to kill Katniss. Peeta shot Coin in the back of the head. Peeta told katniss that he had hidden the kids in Gale's empty house then, he grabbed a gun off of a peacekeepers body. Katniss was immediately sworn in as president and then she ran threw the forest all the way to district 12 where she fought threw the peacekeepers there and then freed her daughter and all of the other kids. Centuries would go by and stories of " The girl on fire " would still be told. And so the name Katniss Everdeen would forever be remembered in Panam history.


End file.
